Eyeliner
by Xx Kagome-chan xX
Summary: This is my attempt at comedy once again but with eyeliner this time.


**Eyeliner**

**A/N: **_Mistakes are up ahead I can bet on it. So I welcome all types of criticism. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I own a bunneh but that's all._

**Warnings: **_Crackficcy...Just an attempt at telling a story on eyeliner._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Just perfect...Absolutely perfect. He knows my secret. He will tell. I can bet on it. Not unless he meets with an accident. Hahahahaha..._

evil stare

I visit my mirror at certain hours at night. I tend to check for any scratches, acne or any stains as this is part of my everyday routine. The most important thing to me besides wearing my eyeliner is my facial creme. This special facial creme was made for me to keep my face smooth and beautiful. As I applied the creme, he stood behind me. My yami hovered over me with a puzzled look. His attention quickly headed into the creme, which he decides to stick his finger in and taste. Immediately he is stopped by me, as I notice what he is about to do.

"You can't eat that! It's not for eating," I said in a childlike manner.

Marik stared at me and questions, "Why not?"

"It'll kill you," my simple answer.

My yami looks at himself, before glaring at me.

"How can it kill me if I'm already dead? Well jackass?"

I think for a moment before handing over the facial creme to him. This wouldn't end well if I didn't give him the creme. Anytime he asks a question, I give him an answer that doesn't qualify as a good answer.

The yami snacking on the facial creme decided to take a walk down the stairs into the kitchen. I watched him make his exit, as I stared at my beautiful face. With no one looking it was time for me to do my favorite thing. I opened the box I kept underneath the cabinet on top of the cabinet which was under the cabinet...

The eyeliner is used to lure thousands of people by a look into my eyes. My attempt to apply the eyeliner seemed pointless as he walked into the room. Anytime I'm attending to anything he's always there. This man follows me at night, he finds out everything about me. Things that I've never known about myself he knows them all.

_Damn him!! _

Bakura made himself known to me that he appeared into the room by snatching the eyeliner out of my hand.

"Guess who?" Bakura smirked.

My sarcastic response was, "Satan has come for me finally."

"Close enough."

I flicked one brow up, as I asked him, "Will you give me my eyeliner back now?"

"You know I could tell everyone your little secret about this whole eyeliner get-up," Bakura threatened.

I angrily grabbed for the eyeliner, but he was too quick for my reach. I reached into the cabinet for another one after finding all my attempts pointless with him.

"Go away, Bakura! Go play with Marik!Or go find Ryou!" I scowled.

Bakura chuckled before saying, "Do you make yourself pretty for the pharaoh?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha...No!"

With his sarcastic remark, I aimed the eyeliner pencil across Bakura's head. That gave me a little chuckle inside, it would've been better if I had thrown a chair at him. At the moment the pain he was going through as he jumped on his legs seemed priceless. The eyeliner actually hurt him, the irony appeared to be quite funny.

"Eyeliner isn't a toy. It can be used for many things," I established to Bakura.

"Well I can't feel this pain anymore I'm going to tell everyone your secret..Mwuahahahaha!!" Bakura laughed and started choking, but laughed again.

I thought for a second and questioned him," What do I have to do for you not to tell?"

"..."

"..."

"."

"Stop that!! What do you want?"

Bakura stared at me for a long time. He walked over to me, whispering in my ear what he wanted. It shocked me that what he wanted apparently was to be like me in a way. Bakura backed away making the biggest confession of his life. He began a staring contest with me, waiting for my response on him.

"You want some eyeliner? Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

I went into a cabinet and took out a large box of eyeliner pencils. I brought them for him, he wore a shocked look at the amount of eyeliner I had.

"Boy, where the Hell do you get this? I mean come on..I could steal better ones..." Bakura mumbled out loud.

"Fine then! Go steal better ones!" I went a little bipolar on him.

"Don't go all bipolar on me..These will work..." Bakura said with a hmph at the end...

_**A few hours after**_

Bakura had fallen asleep on the sofa. I decided to leave a mark on him to ensure that my secret wouldn't get out to anyone. I spent my time wearing lipstick, blush, mascara, and eyeliner on his face. I giggled for a little bit after I committed my little deed. The make-up suited him well enough to make him look like a pretty woman. I knew when he woke up he'd be yelling and throwing things at me. But it's all worth it for my precious eyeliner and for this moment.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Please review. Please tell me what you think of this. It's just my attempt at a little eyeliner comedy.


End file.
